Piensa en Tí
by Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox
Summary: Un Song-Fic sobre el final del 5º libro. Harry está llorando y recibe la visita de la persona que ama que viene a despedirse.


**:.: Piensa en Ti :.:**

**Nota : **Bueno! Este es un song-fic dedicado a dos de mis personajes preferidos , Sirius y Harry.

Esta historia es **SLASH**, demasiado light pero se tiene que decir que luego no quiero comentarios estúpidos..., ah si! También **contiene Spoilers sobre el 5º Libro**, si no te lo has leido... mejor no lo leas.

La verdad es que me ha quedado muy mal... no me gusta nada... pero bueno.... aquí os lo dejo.

**Nota 2: **La canción es de "**Los Caños**".

Los personajes son de **J.K.Rowling**, ya me gustaría que fuesen mios! XD

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

_El gesto de tu cara te delata_

_Y la furia k se anida en tu interior...._

_Un malestar inunda tus sentidos..._

_Estar con él fue tu única ilusión._

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, el espejo que le regaló Sirius aún estaba hecho pedazos sobre su cama y parte del suelo...., cogía uno de los cristales con fuerza, sin importarle estar sangrando y manchándolo todo......, ya nada le importaba...., si se moría no le importaba......, lo que más le había importado en el mundo acababa de desaparecer ante sus ojos........, Sirius Black...., su padrino, el que fue como su padre, el hombre del que se había enamorado......

_A veces en la vida se pasa mal,_

_Deseos sin sentimientos sin controlar,_

_En tu lugar lo intentaría olvidar_

_El tiempo calmará el dolor..._

_Ese dolor..._

Le dolía el pecho, le dolía tanto....., él había tenido la culpa de lo que había pasado..., había caído en la trampa que le había tendido el Lord..., había creído que Sirius, que su Sirius había sido secuestrado y que lo estaban torturando....., durante semanas y meses había estado siendo utilizado por el Lord, este se había ido metiendo en su mente poco a poco... abriéndose paso en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos..., en sus alegrías, en sus penas......, y las había sabido utilizar en su contra......., el Lord descubrió lo que él más amaba y lo que más temía......., había descubierto que amaba a Sirius, algo que incluso el propio Harry intentaba disfrazar con adoración o cariño hacia su padrino, cariño por el que había sido el mejor amigo de su padre..., por la persona que había aguantado en vida 13 años para decirle la verdad......., y también había descubierto lo que más temía...que le pasara algo a ese hombre, que lo mataran....

- Sirius.... mi Sirius..... – repetía Harry una y otra vez enterrando su cara en la almohada que ya estaba empapada por sus lágrimas.

Estaba solo en la habitación, todos en esos momentos estarían cenando, celebrando la fiesta de despedida para las vacaciones...., pero él estaba sin fuerzas para nada...... cuando de pronto escuchó una voz dulce y varonil que lo llamaba....

_Niño, dulce niño..._

Harry intentó calmarse un poco y prestó atención en si escuchaba de nuevo la voz..., no le extrañaría para nada el estar volviéndose loco al imaginarse que su padrino lo estaba llamando.....pero entonces la volvió a escuchar...

Niño abre los ojos sin temor 

Harry se medio incorporó en la cama y sus ojos se abrieron como platos..., delante suyo el fantasma de Sirius lo miraba con ternura....

- Sirius!! – Harry se llevó la mano a la boca como si al pronunciar el nombre de su padrino este fuese a desaparecer....

El fantasma se acercó lentamente a él con una sonrisa dulce en su cara ahora de color perla..., se sentó en la cama y posó su mano trasparente sobre la mejilla de su ahijado.

_Piensa, sólo piensa..._

_Piensa que eres joven para dar tu amor...._

_Piensa en ti._

Harry lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... ¿había venido Sirius a animarlo? A decirle que se olvide de él?...... ¿qué intente seguir su vida?...

_Vales mucho, piensa en ti._

_Piensa en ti._

- ¡No Sirius! No puedo olvidarme de ti! No pienso rendirme hasta traerte de vuelta! No me dejes solo!

El fantasma de Sirius lo abrazó y le acariciaba el pelo mientras Harry lloraba entre sus brazos...

_Escalofríos que corren por tu cuerpo..._

_Cuando de lejos tu lo ves venir._

_Un manantial de angustia se hace eterno_

_Vives por él y él no se fija en ti._

- Se que esto que siento no es... correcto...., se que tú a quien quieres es a Remus....

Pero Sirius no le dejó seguir y mirándole fijamente a los ojos negó con la cabeza, Harry lo miró sin entender..., pero entonces el fantasma rozó sus fríos labios con los del chico, luego clavó su mirada gris en la verde y con una sonrisa volvió a besarlo.

- Yo también te quiero...Harry. – dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama para irse. – Olvida este amor por mi.... no quiero que sufras por mi culpa...., intenta ser feliz..

_A veces en la vida se pasa mal,_

_Deseos sin sentimientos sin controlar._

_En tu lugar lo intentaría olvidar_

_El tiempo calmará el dolor, _

_Ese dolor...._

Harry vio como el fantasma de Sirius se desvanecía en su habitación.... y luego suspiró...

- No pienso olvidarte ni a ti ni al amor que siento por ti...., te quiero Sirius..... y te encontraré donde estés para traerte conmigo.


End file.
